Sarah vs Some Very Fond Memories
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Post-season 5.  Sarah desperately wants to remember being in love with Chuck, so she decides to take things to the next level.  One-shot holiday story. **M-RATED**, sexual descriptions and content.  Happy Valentine's Day!


_I have to be honest. One of the first thoughts that went through my mind following the finale of Chuck was "well, my Valentine's Day fic just wrote itself." And it sort of did. I just didn't realize it decided to be about 3,000 words longer than I originally planned. I have to admit being determined to get it done today, so don't be surprised if you see some spelling and grammatical errors here and there. Hopefully, it will prove to be an enjoyable read for you._

_As is tradition with my Valentine's Day fic, it is M-rated, so if stories with sexual content bother you, now's the time to find something else to read. As always, **Wepdiggy**, **MXPW**, and **Mikki13** get the credit for these stories (or the blame if you don't like them)._

_I hope you get to spend Valentine's Day with the person you love, and please show a little love with a review! Thanks!_

* * *

><p>Sarah yawned and stretched in her bed. That was one of many things she truly appreciated about her life right now: she could get her beauty sleep. Although Chuck joked more than once to her if she got any more beautiful, she'd start blinding people. She walked down the hallway towards the kitchen but stopped to peek into Chuck's room. As usual, he was already out of bed, and if he held to custom, he would be in the middle of preparing breakfast for her.<p>

She sighed in frustration. Not frustration with Chuck but frustration from what happened to her.

She wanted to remember more. She really wanted to regain the feelings she had for Chuck. There was no doubt in her mind now she was completely in love with him at one time and she wanted to be again. The kiss they shared on the beach wasn't quite the Disney-inspired shock to the system that made the person inside of her who fell in love with Chuck come to life, but she unquestionably felt something for him. It was different than the kisses she shared with Bryce, although Chuck was certainly no amateur when it came to kissing someone. But there was something, she couldn't describe in words. The kiss felt like…something that could be beyond simple lust or even passion.

She reached the kitchen and watched Chuck for a few moments. He was hopping around, attempting to make her favorite type of omelet: egg whites with bell peppers, onions, diced tomatoes, and a small amount of mozzarella cheese just to make it interesting. He also had a pot of coffee brewing with two mugs at the ready.

"Good morning," she said.

Chuck turned in surprise. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"You ask me that every morning, Chuck. Of course I did. It feels so weird to be living like this. No missions, no danger..."

"Until we meet up with our attorney today and continue negotiating with the CIA and VerbanskiCorp."

Sarah gently laughed. They were in the middle of selling the assets of Carmichael Industries to the government and Gertrude Verbanski's security firm. The final amount wasn't expected to reach the original $877 million they received from Hartley Winterbottom...not even close. But certainly the sale of the satellite, weapons, computers, and software would give them enough money to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. Chuck could buy Sarah's dream house dozens of times over if he so desired.

But so far he hadn't. He didn't want to push Sarah at all. He said he would support her and be there for her, and he kept to that promise. But he wanted Sarah to have as much space as possible. He made up the second bedroom in the apartment for her and never once asked her to stay with him during the night. It was a frustrating irony Sarah felt that everything Chuck did to make himself the caring, sweet, lovable person she assumed she fell in love with also didn't force her to fall for him again. Every horrible thing she did three months ago...even attempting to kill him...and not once would Chuck ask anything of her.

Chuck took the pan and slid the omelet onto Sarah's plate. He then walked over to the coffee maker and filled both mugs. He turned to Sarah and noticed her downcast expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm frustrated, Chuck. I really wish I could will myself into making us what we were. I want that part of my life back so badly." Sarah could feel her eyes welling up. "I am so sorry for everything I did to you..."

"Sarah, you don't have to..."

"No! Don't say I don't have to apologize!" Sarah's frustrations with herself boiled over. "Why can't you think of yourself for once? Why can't you be mad at me? I was a horrible person to you! I assaulted you, almost killed you, and you don't say a thing! How can you...you..."

Sarah broke down in tears. Chuck put his arms around her. "It's OK, Sarah," Chuck gently whispered in her ear as she cried into his shoulder. "It's OK."

"I want to be in love with you again, Chuck. I really do," she wailed as she held onto him. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you, Sarah." Chuck buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. "What you've been through was incredibly traumatic. And you did it to save us. I married you and vowed I'd be there during the good times and during the bad. And I have every intention of staying with you because I know there are amazing, beautiful times ahead for us. And I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes."

"But what if that never happens?"

Chuck gently cupped her chin and looked into her crystal blue eyes. "Even if you never love me again, I'll still know we were in love once, and that's more than anybody could ever dream to have."

Sarah slid her hands up to his face and pulled Chuck to her, giving him an impassioned kiss. Her entire being felt a weight being lifted from her as she kissed him. She held onto him, kissing his cheeks, his neck, and his ear.

"Thank you," she whispered sweetly as her lips felt his warm skin. "I don't say it enough, but thank you. You are the most wonderful person I have ever known, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make things right again."

They separated, and Sarah tried some of the omelet Chuck made for her. "Mmm, your recipe for this gets better and better. But I should really cook you breakfast at least once. It's only fair, isn't it?"

"You've cooked dinner several times for me already," Chuck said with a smile. "I offer to do it, but you always give me that look."

"What look?"

Chuck tried to imitate Sarah's angry stare, only it elicited a laugh from her.

"Oh, it doesn't look like that," she protested with a grin.

"Hey, you can be pretty intimidating, Ms. Walker. I've seen guys much larger than me who were totally intimidated by you. You put Casey in his place quite a number of times."

"Well, that's what they paid me for."

Chuck smiled as he reached for his coffee. Sarah stared at him for a few moments before grabbing her own coffee.

"Chuck, I've been thinking about this for a few days. I know you've been giving me as much time as I need and I totally appreciate you not rushing me into anything. But I'm…I think we need to come up with a new plan."

"Really? What did you have in mind?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"I think it's time for us to make love."

Chuck did a double-take and grimaced, stifling a cough as he burned his tongue. "Hot coffee!" he whispered in agony.

Sarah's eyes widened and she gave Chuck an odd glance. "Have I…done that to you before?"

Chuck coughed a few more times as he put a finger up to signal Sarah to wait. "Uh, yes you have." Suddenly he smiled. "You remembered that."

"I vaguely remember you having trouble with your coffee, and I was pretty certain it had to do with us sleeping together, but I couldn't come up with anything specific."

"Do you remember when I talked to you about Riordan Payne and how he poisoned Ellie? You were over that night and we were pretending we were having sex for Ellie and Devon's benefit. And you sprung it on me…well, like you did just now."

"Wait, I thought we made love for the first time in Paris?"

"We did. You just came to my bedroom and we slept through the night. At least that was the plan before the truth serum got to Ellie and she…interrupted us."

Sarah grinned. "Oh, my God. I made you pretend to have sex with me? Please tell me I didn't wear something out of the Victoria's Secret catalogue just to torture you." Chuck fell silent, and Sarah covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. "God, Chuck. I am so sorry. I shouldn't laugh about this."

"Well, it's easier to laugh about it now, obviously. It's OK. We stopped Payne, and Ellie recovered. That's all that matters."

Sarah put her coffee down and wrapped her arms around him. "I promise there will be no pretending tonight." She gave him a kiss. "Let's have a nice romantic dinner, we'll buy a bottle of wine, put on some music, we'll go all out."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sarah nodded. "One of the only things I've been sure of in quite some time. Believe me, I've had to go to bed with guys I would have preferred to just kill instead…" she paused at seeing the pained expression on Chuck's face. "I shouldn't bring up the fact I've had to seduce a few marks as an agent. Noted. Won't happen again."

She kissed him again. "Can you handle the attorney's office without me today? I just want to get a few things."

"No problem. I should shower and get dressed."

"OK, I'll talk to you tonight."

"I'll see you later."

-/^\-

Sarah walked around the mall but her mind was on a million different things at once. She found an outfit at Victoria's Secret she thought would turn Chuck on, although she had to admit it was a complete guess. She figured Chuck wasn't looking for her to wear something trashy; this wasn't the right situation for that kind of outfit. She decided something that was equal parts elegant and naughty would do the trick. She knew he was being complimentary when he said she would look beautiful in a baggy sweatshirt and oversized jeans, but that didn't really help her make a selection.

She wasn't having second thoughts about making love to Chuck; she was worried about what would happen next. The last thing she wanted to do was break his heart, but she was also afraid of trying to live a lie if she didn't truly fall in love with him again. Even though not a single thing happened so far that would make her think she didn't love him, that nagging fear would not go away.

She got out her mobile phone and called someone who might have good advice for her.

"Hello?" Ellie said when she answered.

"Ellie, it's Sarah."

"Sarah, how are you feeling?" Ellie's voice was shaded with both happiness and concern.

"I'm doing OK. How's Chicago?"

"Very busy, I'm afraid. I'm so sorry we haven't called, but it's been crazy starting at the medical center, and we've been spending our weekends visiting every suburb around here. We just put an offer on a house in Glencoe, and if everything goes well, we'll close next week. It's a beautiful home, only a few blocks from the Metra train station, and the mortgage will actually be less than our rent in Echo Park."

"That's wonderful, Ellie," Sarah replied, although her voice lacked enthusiasm.

"Are you OK, Sarah?"

"Um, do you have a moment? I really need some advice on something, and it's not the sort of thing I can talk to Chuck about."

"Of course, Sarah. You know all of us are here for you. What's the matter?"

"I've been…I'm a little frustrated that my memories haven't come back as quickly as I hoped."

"I sympathize with you. That can be incredibly frustrating. But you just have to be patient. Wait…has Chuck said anything about this?"

"No, and that's what's even more frustrating. He has been so patient and caring and wonderful and…I want to give this to him. I want to be in love with him again. It's just…"

"Sarah, you were madly in love with him before. It'll happen again. Quinn took away your memories, but he couldn't take away what makes you Sarah. And that person will fall in love with Chuck again. Just don't be so hard on yourself and don't try to push yourself into it."

"Uh…well, I'm a bit late on that. I already told Chuck I want to do something to kickstart this."

"Like what?"

"I kind of told him…I want…that tonight we should…"

Ellie hesitated for a moment before figuring out what Sarah was trying to avoid saying. "You want to have sex with him?"

"Yeah, I did. But now I'm…"

"I'm sure Chuck would understand if you changed your mind," Ellie interrupted.

"No, I want to, Ellie. It's just…what if we do and then…I don't…"

There was a long pause on Ellie's end of the phone. It could have been a few seconds, but it felt more like hours to Sarah. "Ellie, complete silence isn't helpful."

"Sorry," Ellie replied. "Look, I can't tell you what will happen next. I don't have a crystal ball. But don't put so much pressure on yourself and what may or may not happen. No matter what, the two of you will get through it. Our family has always persevered, no matter what happened to us. And you will always be part of our family. Just let things happen. You'll be OK. I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Ellie," Sarah said in relief at Ellie's comforting words.

"Anytime, Sarah."

"I just hope this outfit I bought will meet with Chuck's approval. Do you think I should let him initiate things or do you think it's better if I just took him in the bedroom and…"

Sarah could feel Ellie freaking out over the phone. Suddenly Sarah realized the error of her ways. "Sorry, Ellie. I kind of crossed a line there."

"If you mean crossing a line, you ran over it several times with your car, took a baseball bat and beat it to a pulp, then yes, you kind of crossed a line."

Sarah laughed. "OK, I'm on my own for the rest. I'll figure it out. And thank you so much for your help."

"Always glad to help out my sister."

"Give Devon and Clara a big hug and kiss from me."

"I will. Bye."

Sarah hung up the phone and headed for her car as a wave of confidence began to grow in her.

-/^\-

"You really know how to treat a girl well," Sarah said with a smile as Chuck and she entered their apartment. "Have we been to that restaurant before and I just forgot about it?"

Chuck shook his head. "That restaurant opened up a few months ago. Devon said Ellie and he went there the second week it was open, and they loved it. And it got a good rating in Zagat's, so I figured we were safe."

"But you did know I love Italian food, right?" Chuck nodded. "Especially Northern Italian cuisine."

"If you're up for it, sometime we'll have to visit Ellie and Devon in Chicago once they've settled in. The Near West Side is supposed to have some of the best Italian food in the world, not just the country."

"Mmmm, sounds like a plan." Sarah wrapped her arms around him and gave him a gentle kiss. "Could you open some wine for us? I just need a few minutes."

"Of course," Chuck replied.

Sarah walked back to the bedrooms while Chuck pulled a bottle of wine out of the wine rack. He went into the kitchen and got the corkscrew. He opened the bottle and took two wine glasses out of the cupboard.

"Chuck, could you come here, please?" Sarah called out from the bedrooms a few minutes later.

Chuck looked towards the bedrooms. He breathed in and out a few times. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He had made love to Sarah many times before, and each time was such an amazing experience. But this time, it felt like there was so much on the line. If this didn't work out the way she hoped, Chuck was afraid of what would happen next. He was sincere when he told her he would still consider himself so fortunate to have had the time he already spent with her, but that didn't mean he could live without it. Still, he vowed to let her go at her own pace, and tonight would be no different.

He started to walk slowly down the hall. "Sarah, I know we talked about this earlier, but if you're feeling uncomfortable with this, I completely understand and I don't want to put any…"

He stopped in stunned amazement at what he saw in front of him. The lights in his bedroom were dimmed, and the room was full of gently-flickering candles. Sarah stood in the middle of the room wearing a cherry red babydoll lace chemise with a low-cut bodice that accented her beautiful bosom, capped off with matching lace see-thru boy shorts.

Chuck couldn't move. He wasn't even sure he was breathing.

"Do you like this outfit?" Sarah asked abashedly. Chuck didn't respond. "Chuck?"

The bottle began to slip out of Chuck's hand. Sarah raced over to him and grabbed it before it fell to the floor. "Chuck, are you OK, sweetie?" she asked as she put the bottle down on the table, took the glasses and place them next to it, and cradled Chuck's face in her hands.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Sarah," Chuck stammered. "It's just…you kind of took my breath away with that. You are…I don't even think beautiful is a good enough word for how you look."

"Oh, come on," Sarah said as she caressed his cheek. "I'm sure you've seen me in something like this before."

"A number of times. And I've reacted the same way each and every time."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "And to answer your question, the more I see you, the more I want to do this."

Chuck put his arms around her, and they were caught up in the most passionate, the most romantic kiss either of them had experienced. Their breathing became more rapid and desperate as a fire blazed between them while their lips and tongues met in an electrical clash that sent shockwaves through both of them. Chuck scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. Sarah held onto him, her hand gripping the hair on the back of his head, as they kissed with an intensity that made all of the danger, all of the heartache of the last several months melt away.

Chuck climbed into the bed and lay Sarah gently on it as his lips began to plant kisses all along the long slope of her neck. Sarah moaned contentedly as Chuck gently teased her earlobe with his teeth while he tried to kick off his shoes. Sarah reached down to remove his tie as Chuck reached his hand back to remove his socks, his lips never breaking contact with Sarah's soft skin.

"Mmm, Chuck," Sarah purred as Chuck kissed a trail along her neck. She tipped her head back to give him unlimited access, running her fingers through his hair as Chuck gently kissed her cheekbone and chin. She grabbed his face with one hand to kiss him hard on the lips once again, her tongue eagerly teasing his, as her other hand slipped the spaghetti strap of her babydoll down. She then slipped the other one down. Chuck kissed the heated flesh along her shoulders, his lips playfully nipping at her skin, which made Sarah giggle in pleasure.

He kissed downward to her left breast, which was still covered by the chemise, but the feel of the silk fabric was already making her nipple jut outward. Chuck kissed all around her covered breast, his lips making contact with the soft flesh, as he slowly made his way to her nipple. He captured the nipple and the material of the chemise between his lips, massaging both gently and sending Sarah into a frenzy of moans. Her hand grabbed the back of his head to push him closer. He gently flicked at her nipple with the sharp tip of his tongue, making her moan even more. She guided his head to the top of her breast, which was uncovered by the chemise. He kissed and licked at her flesh, tasting the sweet and salty skin, as Sarah pulled the material down, leaving her entire breast quivering in anticipation of his searing lips. Chuck took his time, his tongue tracing a line over every part of her breast, making Sarah squirm in desperate need. She had to feel his mouth, his lips, his tongue. She needed him to taste her flesh. She grabbed his head and placed his mouth on her nipple and he obliged, sucking on it gently and playfully flicking at it with the tip of his tongue. Sarah's moans became less and less gentle as Chuck's hand moved up towards her other breast, and she sat up slightly to pull the chemise over her head, allowing Chuck to have free reign over her. He kissed across her chest and started giving her right breast the same treatment, gently sucking on her nipple and flicking at it with his tongue. She cried out when he playfully ran his teeth across it.

His hand began sliding over her taut stomach, sending shivers of pleasure through her as it slid downward. Her legs involuntarily parted, and his hand slid over her silken thigh. Chuck continued to lick and suck on her nipples as he felt her long legs, delighting in the feel of her skin against his hand. Sarah's breathing, which was starting to border on hyperventilation, became even more labored as she felt Chuck's hand slide up the inside of her thigh. Her entire body shook in anticipation as she could feel him moving closer and closer to her panty-covered essence. His fingers gently glided between her legs, and he could feel the heat and the moisture from Sarah already.

"Yes, Chuck," Sarah panted as Chuck's hand gently slid over her panties once again. Her legs closed in a convulsion at the exquisite shocks of pleasure rippling through her body at Chuck's mere touch. She held his head tightly in her hands as his ministrations on her breasts became more and more energetic. She had never felt anything like this from anyone before and wasn't sure how Chuck was doing it.

She didn't have time to think, as Chuck's hand slipped underneath her panties and started massaging her clit.

"Oh, my God," she called out as Chuck's magic fingers danced all over her clit and teased the folds of her womanhood, threatening to set her on fire. She started to buck against his fingers, reveling in the intense pleasure he was giving her. She cried out his name as his actions were making her lose control. Chuck gently slid two fingers inside of her and started moving them in and out of her. Sarah was almost catatonic from the sensations building up inside of her. Her thrusts became more and more desperate as his fingers slid in and out of her vagina.

"Chuck…oh, God…Chuck!" she cried out. She desperately reached her hand out to slow him down, but her actions had the opposite effect. He knew she was on the brink of a massive orgasm, and he was determined to send her over the edge. He kissed her stomach as his fingers flew in and out of her. She grabbed her head and screamed out loud as convulsions overtook her entire body. She felt the most incredible orgasm she ever had in her life roll through her entire body. Even her hair tingled as Chuck's fingers brought her wave after wave of pleasure. She grabbed the headboard as her entire body shook in ecstasy from what Chuck did to her. She hung onto the headboard as her writhing slowed.

"Chuck, that was…you are amazing," Sarah panted as Chuck gently kissed along her stomach. A smile slowly spread across her face. Had she known this would happen, she would have taken him on the beach when they shared that kiss.

"Chuck, that was so…what are you doing?"

Sarah lifted her head slightly to see Chuck hadn't stopped. He started kissing down her stomach. His fingers gently hooked themselves in the lacy material of her panties, and she felt them slide slowly down her legs. Her eyes widened in shock when Chuck kissed the inside of her thighs and started moving upward.

"Oh, God. Chuck, no. I can't handle another one like that. Please stop…"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Chuck kissed and licked all around her thighs, tasting her. He planted kisses on the velvety folds of her heated valley.

"Chuck, stop. Not again, not...oh, my God…"

Sarah fell back on the bed, unable to protest further as Chuck gave her clit a long, sensuous lick. Her body betrayed her, welcoming Chuck as he gave another lick to her essence, followed by another, each slower and more sensual than the last. Sarah was in heaven as Chuck's eager tongue danced all over her. Her body started to tingle again, which surprised her to no end, as she thought she didn't have anything left in her. The intense pleasure built itself up again as Chuck's tongue was a blur, tickling and pleasuring every part of her.

"Chuck…oh, God…Chuck!" Sarah's hips began to buck again, although Chuck put a firm hand on her to not have his work interrupted. Sarah grabbed the headboard again as she felt another intense orgasm begin to build. Chuck flicked at her clit a few more times before his tongue slid into her, gently teasing and massaging her. Sarah couldn't take it any more and cried out as another orgasm gripped her. She held Chuck's head tightly against her as she rode out her second orgasm. He kept up his work on her, sending shocks through her until she collapsed onto the bed, unable to move.

"Oh, God." Sarah lay back in the bed for several moments trying to collect herself. She felt everything at once. The passion, the emotion, her entire being was on fire right now. It was something that was starting to feel familiar, and she knew there could not be anyone who could have given her this but Chuck. She gave a tiny laugh when she contemplated how many people must have underestimated him during his life. All of the women who didn't even give him the time of day. They would be so jealous of her right now.

Chuck slowly sat up in the bed. Sarah raised her head, and a potent combination of emotion and raw animal lust coursed through her veins. She bolted forward and grabbed Chuck, knocking him back on the bed on the opposite side from the pillows. Sarah kissed him as if her life depended on it. Chuck whimpered slightly from the pain of how fiercely Sarah was holding him. Her tongue snaked almost down his throat as her fingers flew down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning him with unhinged fury. Chuck tried to take his shirt off, but he wasn't fast enough for Sarah, who grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and ripped it open with a primal roar. She feasted on his neck before he could launch any sort of protest, kissing his chest as she sat on top of him and straddled his waist. She quickly undid his belt and ripped his pants open. Her lips crashed down on his as her hand slipped inside his boxers, causing Chuck to moan in pleasure as she grabbed his hardening erection. She could feel it grow in her hand as she stroked and caressed it.

She started kissing down his body, one hand playing with his rock-hard manhood while her other hand pulled his pants down to his knees, quickly followed by his boxers. Ordinarily she may have been a little more subtle, a little more playful. But in the throes of her unbridled passion, she could only think of giving him as intense of an orgasm as he gave her. She kissed all along his waist before taking his cock in her hand. She gave the head a long, slow lick, which made Chuck groan. She waited until he was looking at her before giving the head another long, slow lick. She locked eyes with him as her tongue danced eagerly around his steel pole, reveling in making it jump in her hand. She swirled her tongue over the head one more time before sliding it slowly into her warm, willing mouth. She bobbed slowly up and down on Chuck's straining member, gradually increasing the speed. She took great joy in making Chuck feel this way as his moans became louder and louder. The more she watched Chuck writhe on the bed from what she was doing, the more she wanted to pleasure him.

"Sarah…Sarah…" Chuck tried to get her to slow down, but it only spurned her on even more. She was on a mission to make him lose total control and surrender to her. She started stroking him as her mouth and tongue bathed the head of his cock. She sensed he was getting close and she started gently massaging his balls to make him cave. His hips started to buck, but Sarah held him in her mouth until Chuck cried out as an orgasm ripped through him. She stroked him feverishly as his manhood throbbed over and over; giving in to Sarah's intense pleasuring. She waited until his erection abated before releasing her grip on him.

She kissed her way upward once again, tasting his muscular body before resting her head on his shoulder, their naked bodies bathed in sweat and fused together. She gently kissed his cheek over and over as he held her in his arms.

"Amazing," Sarah whispered as she grazed her cheek against Chuck. "What you made me feel…"

Chuck smiled. "I tried my best."

"It was…" Sarah turned so she was lying on top of Chuck and looked into his eyes. "I felt something amazing. I can't be completely sure, but I know I've felt this before. And I know the only person in my life that could have given that feeling to me was you. I never felt that way with Bryce. At least, I don't think I did."

"You're not sure?" Chuck asked gently.

"I tried to think what Bryce made me feel, and it gets a bit confusing. But I think Bryce was just someone who understood me and was convenient. You have to admit, it's a lot easier to be with someone when you can tell them you're a spy, right?"

Chuck nodded. "True."

"Maybe that's all I felt from him. But I do know it doesn't compare to what I felt from you."

"I'm so glad," Chuck replied as he took Sarah's face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

Sarah caressed his face before she devilishly raised her eyebrows. "Speaking of feeling something," she said as she reached down to grope Chuck once again. She started to stroke him.

"Ugh, I think you wore me out, Sarah," Chuck quietly groaned.

She grinned as she continued to feel him harden in her hand. "The evidence says otherwise."

She gave him a kiss and got out of the bed. She flicked the tip of her tongue at his erection as she went into the plastic bag next to the bag she got from Victoria's Secret. She pulled out a box of condoms.

"I think I still had one or two left in my drawer," Chuck said.

"I figured you didn't want to presume anything. I wasn't going to buy these things because I was afraid of jinxing it. But then, it's more of a mood-killer if you have to stop and run to the nearest CVS pharmacy, right?"

"Good point," Chuck replied with a grin.

Sarah got back in the bed as she took a condom out of the wrapper. She kissed Chuck, teasing him with her tongue as she slid the condom onto him. She straddled him once again, grabbing his steel manhood and guiding it inside of her. She slowly sank down on it, involuntarily gripping him inside of her, until he was buried within her. She leaned forward to kiss him again, taking his hands and placing them on her breasts, as they began to move in perfect sync. Their kisses grew in heat and force as the pressure built up inside of them very quickly. They knew they wouldn't last long as Chuck moved in and out of her, and Sarah contracted around him. They quickly reached the point of no return, and their bodies came together in a torrent wave of pleasure. They held onto each other as they climaxed, looking into each other's eyes and feeling the connection they had no doubt felt since that day five years ago when she walked into the Buy More.

Chuck caressed her face as he kissed her gently. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to be with you like this again."

Sarah smiled as she gazed into those puppy-dog brown eyes. "I'm so glad we did this. It feels so good to not live in fear of the unknown anymore. Now I know that there is a special connection between us. We'll just keep working at it. But I will never give up. That I promise you."

"I said I'd always be there for you, and I always will."

They gazed at each other for a moment. "I have to tell you the truth, though, Chuck."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked as a bit of worry crept into his voice.

"Well, I know I felt something emotional when we made love, but it was kind of hard to tell how much was emotion and how much was because you are just so amazing at this."

Chuck stared for a second before a grin drew itself across his face. "So, how do we figure it out?"

Sarah smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we'll just have to keep trying and trying until we do." She kissed him hard and started to caress him again. "Now is as good of a time as any."

"Mmm, we're going to need more wine."

Sarah grabbed his face and looked into his eyes with intense lust. "Let me tell you something, Charles Irving Bartowski. Before I'm done with you, wine isn't going to cut it. You better break out the Gatorade."

Chuck laughed as Sarah grabbed him and kissed him.


End file.
